Ray's Anatomy Eng
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: [Updated] Ray is an surgeon intern, his life gives a turn when he meets one interesting resident. Mainly based on Grey's Anatomy but with my own style.
1. First Impressions

I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy. ¬¬ I hope I did.

It's all Ray's POV.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

I finally finished my medicine studies in college. I want to be a surgeon, but still I don't know in which area. Neurology is very interesting, but I'm also very interested in Plastics and Cardiology. Oooh... I don't know. But I still have time to decide... That's why I'm an intern anyway, no?

My fisrt day of work I woke up very early, hoping to arrive before anyone else and being able to meet the residents and the other interns. I had a light breakfast, if I would be having a great impression I didn't wish to throw up in the floor or worst... in a patient. I got out of my apartment in the last floor and went to the elevator but, again, it was out of service. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, I'm really greatful I have feline reflexes, otherwise... I would end up as the patient instead of the doctor. I got to the underground parking of the building and walked towards my motorbike, it's old and kindda broken, but still works and takes me where I want that's what matters. I unchained it and got on it, I placed my helmet and went to the hospital.

When I arrived I was really impressed, the hospital was really big and luxurious. I parked my bike and secured it with the chain. I walked to the entrance. 'Hope General Hospital'. Yeah, that's my assigned hospital. When I came inside I went to the information module. There was a nurse with pink hair tied up with a pink ribbon. When she saw me, she gave me a small smile and her eyes sparkled.

"Hello! Good morning. Mi name is Mariah. In what can I help you?"

"Hi. My name's Ray Kon, I'm an intern. They told me to look for Doctor Hiwatari."

"Behind you." a husky voice sounded at my back. I felt chills for the proximity of the voice. I turned around quickly.

Doctor Hiwatari was only centimeters apart from me. I walked backwards and hit the nurse station. I observed the doctor. He was really handsome, his skin as white as snow was a beautiful contrast with his eyes like fire. His hair fell in his face, it was two-toned color, clearer in the front and darker at the back. He resembled a God, brought directly from Heaven. His lips looked so... tempting and soft... and... One moment! In what am I thinking? I got out of my trance. I turned to look at the doctor, he was watching me fixedly with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you done? Or are you going to continue drooling?" he asked me coldly. I cleared my throat and looked downwards; I think I blushed because the nurse laughed. "Well, come with me." he demanded and walked quickly to the elevator. I followed him running. I got there just before the doors closed. He gave me a folder full of papers.

"It is the information of my patients. You will run up analysis, ask for their whole medical file, and keep an eye on them." I agreed, still ashamed to look at him. The bell rang announcing we had arrived. We got out of the elevator and started walking down the hallway.

"I am having a surgery in a while; I hope that you can handle things by your own." He told me stopping and looking at me. He was staring at me now, like examining me. His stare became harder on me, I think he was waiting for my answer.

"Yes, sir." I told him in a low voice. He left out an outburst of laughter.

"Sir? I am not much older than you. At the most I am one year older." I looked at him interrogatorily. "I am kind of a genius, I finished my studies really young." a smirk of self-sufficiency appeared on his face. Wow! You see? My resident is REALLY humble! His pager started beeping like crazy.

"I am leaving now." he threw a pager to me. Before going away he turned to me again. "Every time I page you, answer immediately, and I want you to get something clearly..." he came closer to me with a look in his face that could kill. "I have a clean file, if any of my patients dies under your care... I will kill you personally." he said those last words with his lips on my ear. I freaked out, but when I saw him getting away I calmed down a bit.

I looked at the folder with the files. I had a lot of work to do. My day went on really slowly, running from patients' rooms to the lab and from the lab to the patients. I was a very exhausting day. I didn't see my resident again that day, but I found the surgery chief. He greeted me and gave me a ticket for the Welcoming Party that would be the next night in the house of one of the residents, I didn't listen who's.

The next day I also woke up very early, I was a little anxious. I repeated the same process of the day before. When I arrived at the hospital I found Dr. Hiwatari with his arms crossed looking at the door. When he saw me he started walking to the elevator, I followed him really fast. When the door closed he turned to look at me and gave me a cute smile.

"Good morning, Ray." he greeted cordially. I was really surprised because the day before he had acted very coldly.

"Good morning Doctor Hiwatari." I smiled too.

"You can call me Kai." he told me sensually. That was strange. He moved swiftly to the buttons and pulled the emergency stop. "The patients are still asleep. We should let them rest a little longer." What? I really got scared by that sudden change of attitude.

"But... what if there is an emergency?" I tried to reply.

"The pagers would let us know." he answered as if the answer was extremely obvious. He approached slowly.

"I am sorry for my behavior of yesterday, I was insecure of what I felt." he told me sweetly caressing my cheek. He joined his lips with mine. It was a small kiss, but sweet and full of feelings. "You are gorgeous, you caught my eye the first time I saw you." He cuddled my face in his hands. "And by the way you drooled the first time you saw me, I suppose that my feelings are returned."

He kissed me again, this time I was able to react and deepen it. I put my arms in his neck and he hugged me strongly by the waist. We got apart and he smiled at me one last time. He pulled back and returned the button to its original position. The elevator began to go up again.

"Are you going to the party tonight? It is at my place." he gave me a very disturbing look.

"Yes, I think I am. Even if I don't know anyone yet."

"I can introduce you some of my friends. But... first I have to be sure that you will stay with me."

"Seems fair enough to me." In that moment the doors opened, the corridor was empty.

"Then I will see you tonight Ray." he winked an eye.

My stay here will be very interesting, I can assure that. Well... it's almost time for the party, I'll go get dressed.


	2. Busted

I got ready for the party as fast as I could. I put on my red shirt of long sleeves, my favorite and black trousers and shoes. I brushed my hair until it was really straight and I decided to leave it loose. Even thought that way I would have more problems with the helmet. I took the keys of my apartment and of my bike. I headed to the fridge where I had written the address of the party, #666 Midnight Street. Well... that was... nice... I analized it a couple of seconds when I realized that I had no idea where that street was. I turned to my right and looked at the phone, it was calling me. When I reacted I had already dialed a number and had the phone in my ear. Where was I calling? I had no idea.

"_Hiwatari House_..." it was the voice of an old man. I looked at my right hand, I was holding the invitation and it seems I called unconsciously.  
"I'm Ray Kon, I'm looking for Doctor Hiwatari." I cleared my throat. "I mean... Kai."  
"_I am sorry mister Kon, but Kai is a little busy right now_."  
"_Kon?_" I heard Kai's voice, then I heard how the phone was given to another person.  
"_Ray?_" It was Kai!  
"Kai!" I heard my voice a little too enthusiastic. "I'm sorry for calling, but... I realized I don't know where your house is." I heard how Kai was trying to suppress an outburst of laughter.  
"_I know where you live, I went trough your files, I'll send you a car to pick you up. See you in here._" He hung the phone.

I headed to my little living room and sat on the black leather couch. I started to obsrve my apartment. It has one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen/dinning room and my mini living room. I have a double bed, my couch is for two people, the table in the dinning room is square and with two chairs. It's ideal for two people, nevertheless it is kindda lonely for myself. I sighted and layed down on the couch, it felt really soft. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Again I was feeling this emptiness that was overwhelming. This place had been arranged for two people to live in, but now it was only me. Someone knocked on the door, I was surprised. I got up, without wanting to, so I could see who was it. I wiped away my tears and looked trough the little peephole of the door. It was a young man with black hair, he was wearing a black chauffeur uniform with the name 'Hiwatari' embroidered in red in the left lapel. I opened the door.

"Mister Kon?" he asked me with a smile. I looked at him. He had dark blue hair tied up in the nape of the neck, a slightly dark skin and had a well toned body.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"Young Kai sent me for you. Please come with me." we headed to the elevator, which surprisingly was working. We went to the last floor and got out to the street. I had a huge surprise when I saw the car parked in front of my building. It was a black Maserati Quattroporte GT-S. The chauffeur opened the back door. I got inside of the car a little intimidated. The man got inside in the driver seat and started the engine. The sound was glorious. I watched as he adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see me.  
"Nice, huh?" I agreed. "By the way, my name's Tyson Granger."

We went in silence to the house. It seems like Tyson saw that I was overwhelmed and let me alone with my toughts. We stopped in front of a great mansion. Tyson parked the car in the entrance, got out of the car and opened the door. I got out a bit ashamed. Everyone was looking at me. I turned to look at Granger, he had put his hat on top of the 'Hiwatari' name, so the people around might have tought that the car and the chauffeur were mine. The young man with black hair seemed to have done it on purpose, because just before he left he bowed and called me 'Sir'. He got into the car and took off. I stood there in front of the door, I was feeling the stare of all the people present. I bent my head and got inside the Hiwatari House, I mean, mansion. There were many people inside. I looked for Kai, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"You are Ray Kon?" a voice at my back frightened me.  
"Yes." I answered turning around. It was a young man with red hair, tall and of very white skin. He had a gold earring and he was watching me with a great smile.  
"My name is Brooklyn Masefield, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am the head of interns." He gave me a handshake.  
"The pleasure is mine. I didn't know that there was a head of interns. I was assigned with Doctor Hiwatari." I felt a slight blush in my cheeks.  
"Oh! So you are the one who is with the neurosurgeon." he said to me.  
"Kai is neurosurgeon?" I asked him with surprise. "Wow… I didn't know that."  
"You work with him without knowing his specialty?" he said to me laughing. "You really are unique." he continued with an outburst of laughter. He passed its left arm over my shoulder and we walked towards a group of eight people.

"Everyone! This is the intern that was missing. His name is Ray Kon." I introduced myself to the other interns, none of them was one of my former classmates, but they seemed nice. "Well," Brooklyn continued "Yesterday, each of you was assigned to a resident, but every day you will be changing of resident so that you can experience the different medicine fields and you can decided for a specialty." we all watched ourselves. "Well, I'll leave you, see you soon."  
Several of my new companions began speaking among them. I didn't feel comfortable, so I tried to move away slowly.

"Hey, wait!" an arm stopped me.

When I turned around I saw how the eight interns were watching me.

"Did you know that we should be ten interns? Nevertheless we are only nine. Do you know something?" I got very nervous and I pulled my arm to recover it.  
"I don't know anything… Why do you ask me? … Nothing!" I ran away.

I was able to hear a 'What's his problem?' before reaching the other side of the hall. There was a door to the garden, without doubting I got out of the house. I felt the cold breeze striking my face. It was comforting. I saw a fountain, I walked towards it and I entertained myself looking at the crystalline water.

"Hi!" someone called.  
"I know nothing!" I screamed and for my bad luck I fell inside of the fountain.  
"What are you talking about Ray?" I turned around to see who it was, even though I was almost certain to know.  
" Kai! Hi!" I blushed because of the situation I was in.  
"Come with me, I'll lend you some clothes. Looks like we are the same size." He held his hand towards me. I took it firmly and he pulled me with too much strength. So much that I crashed against his strong chest. He started walking towards the house without letting go of my hand. The guests were so immersed in their business that nobody noticed us, or so I thought.

We reached Kai's room and he opened the door slowly. His room was really big. He had many luxury furniture and big large windows. The bed had four tall poles and curtains, like a king's. The walls were painted dark red and the floor had a deep dark red or black carpet. Kai let go of my hand and went to his wardrobe, he took out a black shirt and white trousers and gave them to me.  
"Get changed before you get sick." he told me laughing.

I unbuttoned my shirt button by button, my hands were shaking. Kai wouldn't stop looking at me while I undressed. When I finally took off my shirt, Kai began approaching little by little, like a wild animal hunting its prey. He laid his hands over my chest and moved them all across giving me some kind of massage.  
"What a beautiful anatomy you have Ray." I blushed because of the comment. He took my shoulders and pushed me to the bed, we fell in a soft mattress, he was on top of me. Kai started kissing me passionately, and then the door opened harshly. Kai and I turned around. It was Brooklyn.  
"Kai, you know that in the hospital we do not tolerate favoritisms, do you remember?" he told him pissed off, then looked at me. I couldn't get what was in that stare. Kai stood up without a word and left the room ignoring the orange-haired man. I ran to close the door and changed as fast as I could. Busted! How bad! I left the room to enjoy the party a little bit. With some luck Brooklyn would keep quiet for the day, so I would enjoy what was left of my privacy, for now.


	3. Getting to Know You

During last night's party I met a lot of people, but the one who I was the most interested of meeting was doctor Tala Ivanov, a cardiologist. Today he asked me to work with him. He's having an open heart surgery in a few days, so he's looking for the best intern. We're all very excited with that surgery. Even though, hypocrisy is very present. Here there is a clear example... interns taking him coffee, flattering him, flirting with him, and offering their help when none of them is assigned to him. Doctor Ivanov raised his face and watched me carefully.

"Hello Kon! Good morning." I approached him and he gave me some charts of his patients.

"Good morning Doctor Ivanov." I greeted him. My fellow interns watched me annoyed. Doctor Ivanov noticed the tension and smiled. The female intern at his right had in her hands a cappuccino for him, he took it and gave it to me.

"It will suit you well, there's a lot of work to do." he took another of the coffees that were offered to him and headed to the elevator. I followed him closely. When we were already in the elevator I sipped my coffee, tasting it and feeling the warmness it gave me on that cold, rainy morning.

"I need you to take some blood, to see compatibility of organs between patients from ICU, and those with brain dead. Also analyze some platelets in the lab to send them to a blood bank and run an eco on the patient from 402. Ask doctor Hiwatari to check on my patient from 505, to certify the brain dead from patient of 409, and to verify if he's a possible donor. Understood?" he said coldly and without even looking at me. He seemed angry.

"Yes, understood." we kept going up alone, everytime the elevator stopped in a floor, the nurses and doctors moved back when looking at Dr. Ivanonv and waited for another elevator. I observed the doctor with the corner of my eye. His hair was fire-red, and his eyes were ice-blue, he was really attractive. I stared at him firmly until he turned to look at me.

"What?" he said angrily.

"Are you ok?" he lowered his head and he snorted.

"Truth? No." Last night one of my patients died. I can't stop feeling it was my fault."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, I'm sure you did everything you could to help them, but no one can predict or prevent death." I told him smiling. He looked at me sweetly and smiled back.

"Thank you, Kon. It really gets me because the patient was only eight years old, and I can't stop thinking I could have done more to help her." without knowing what else to say y placed by hand on his shoulder. Just then the door opened, we had arrived to our floor. Someone cleared their throat and I raised my head, it was Kai. I didn't get what was upsetting him until Dr. Ivanov spoke.

"Hello Hiwatari."

"Hello Ivanov."

"Kon is my intern for today." He said with a cynical smile.

"Yes, I can see that." he looked at my hand on the red-head's shoulder. I took it back and stepped outside the elevator.

"Hi Ray." he turned to look around, and when realizing no one else was there he kissed me.

"Hi Kai." I felt the blush take over my face.

Dr. Ivanov stepped outside right after me and stood by my side. When Kai was about to kiss me again, he pulled away by the hand.

"He has a lot of work to do, right Kon?"

"Yes, he's right." both doctors were staring at each other in a visual combat for the coolest stare. I walked away slowly and headed to the patients in final stage.

It was a depressing atmosphere. I sighted and headed over to the first patient taking his chart. "Jackson Jenkins, 79, Brain Dead." He had been declared deceased a few hours ago. His family was in the room. His old lady looked at me.

"Young man, what do you need?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Lady I... was wondering..." I hesitated a bit, the practice was a lot harder tha the thoery.

"If my husband is a donor? Is that what you are wondering?" she looked at her husband.

"Yes Madame, that is what I am wondering." I answered politely.

With tears on her eyes, she looked at the family looking for an answer. They were all crying, but they noded.

"Yes young man." Everyone started crying louder and started leaving one by one.

"I am really sorry for your loss." I said without knowing what else to say.

"Thank you." She smiled kindly taking my hand, and walked away with her head low.

It really hurt, but I still had a lot of work to do. I kept doing the necessary procedures. Declare patients' deaths, obtain relatives consent, make compatibility analysis, etc.

After eight patients and eight inconsolable families, I gave myself a little rest running away to the neonatal pavilion.

There were about twenty new born babies, it was really peaceful. It made me feel that the eight lives that had just extinguished, would come back through new babies. I started feeling a lot better.

A guy younger than me also approached to watch the babies. He stood in front of one of them that was at my left.

"He's my little nephew, he's beautiful, right?" he told me without looking at me.

"Yes, he is." I answered politely.

He turned to look at me and his eyes almost popped out. He kept staring at me.

"Whoa..." he said softly. He walked backwards and crashed with a column, apparently it was strong crash, because he fainted. I leaned down to attend him. I check for injuries on the head, when I made sure of that I tested his pupils with my little flash light. He seemed to be fine. He opened his eyes and looked at me again.

"Ah..." he sighted and fainted again. I examined him to see if he had any injuries on his back, or arms, or legs. Again he seemed to be just fine. He only had a bulk between his legs. I didn't like that, but I guessed why he had fainted.

"I don't really get why you're so surprised Ray. That's the effect you have." it was Kai's voice. His comment made me blush. Kai raised the guy in his arms and placed him in one of the couches. At that moment, I suddenly remembered my duties.

"Kai, doctor Ivanov asked me to tell you to check on patient from 505."

"I know, he already told me."

"Fine then, I'm leaving now. I need to go to the 402 and get an eco."

"Ray..." he said my name sweetly. He approached me, he was about to kiss me, but Brooklyn appeared right on the corner.

"Doctor Hiwatari, I told you the chief was looking for you, not doctor Kon." he sounded really angry. Kai turned around and walked away to the chief's office.

"Ray, you're working with Ivanov?" I nodded. "Don't even think you'll be in the open heart surgery." He answered coldly.

"What is wrong with you? What do you have against me?" I asked with my patient exploding.

"If Kai has favoritisms with you, then everyone is going to complain with me, and I don't want any more problems. It will also affect your credibility. Your abilities could be blocked if everyone else thinks you're chosen by feelings and not for what you are capable of. You understood?" He's voice was agitated and still sounded angry. That's when it hit me.

"That happened to you Brooklyn?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for taking this personal." I gave him a puppy face. "Fine, I'll tell you, Kai was my boss and I was in love with a pediatrician, doctor Garland Siebald." I nodded. "He offered me to work with him a lot and I improved in Pediatrics, that's how I decided my specialty. Nontheless, when Kai found out that we were together, he despised my abilities. Time after Garland was fired and sent away." his eyes seemed foggy.

"That's the reason why you reproach Kai? Wow, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Trust me, is better for you to end up this relationship before it affects your career." he turned around and left. I didn't know what to answer.

"What the hell are you doing in Pediatrics?" doctor Ivanov had found me.

"I'm sorry doctor Ivanov, I wanted to clear my mind and though about coming here."

"Are you done with the analysis?"

"Yes, I'm just missing the eco of 402." my stomach growled at that moment. Perfect timing!

"Leave it, go eat something before you pass out." he said with a smile.

With a lot of thoughts in my head, I headed to the cafeteria. I saw a clock in my way, 18:00 hrs, amazing. I had already reached 12 hours without food. How come I wasn't feeling sick?

I arrived at the cafeteria and ordered a baguette. I sat alone in a table. No residents in sight, only two interns, one of them being who spoke to me at the party. Ever since he looked weird at me, not that I blame him.

When I finished eating I proceeded with my job. When my shift ended I went to the parking lot. I hadn't seen Kai, Brooklyn or doctor Ivanov again. However, when I arrived to where I had parked my bike, I saw the three of them gathered. The three turned to look at me. I lowered my eyes and saw my bike was no longer there.

"What the f...!"

"We're sorry Ray, we don't know what happened to your motorbike." Brooklyn told me.

"We heard a lot of noise and when we got out, your bike and other five cars were no longer here." said doctor Ivanov.

"What!" I yelled. My fists clenched, I was really angry.

"Calm down Ray, there are cameras in here, we'll find who's guilty." Kai tried to calm me down.

"It doesn't matter." I turned around to leave, but Kai took me by a hand, doctor Ivanov by the other, and Brooklyn by the shoulder.

"You need someone to take you home." they said at once.

"You're not taking him Hiwatari." Brooklyn said angrily.

"Neither are you Masefield." he answered angrily too.

"Then I'm taking him, come on Ray." said doctor Ivanov pulling me by the hand towards a red Ferrari. He opened the door and I got in without a word. Doctor Ivanov got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. I turned to look at Kai and Brooklyn, they were still arguing without noticing we were leaving. We left the hospital towards my apartment. How did he know my address? Had he been checking my files?

"Thank you doctor Ivanov." I told him when we reached my building.

"It's nothing Ray, why do you call Masefield and Hiwatari by their names? Why not me? You can call me Tala if you wish, you know?" he said reproaching me.

"Ok, thank you Tala." I answered a little shy.

"It's nothing little Ray." he said smiling. I think I blushed, because he burst out in laughter. "Bye Ray, take care."

I got into my apartment and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. Even though it was almost dawn when I was done, I went to sleep a while, hoping to rest for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, thanks for be following the story!

Second, I'm sorry I take too long to update, but translating takes way more time than writing from scratch. But I decided to stop a while the Spanish version until I finish the English one. I am way behind. Again Sorry for that!

Third, I want to thank Kiuku for inspiring me to continue translating Ray's Anatomy. _Comatose _made me remember my story and how I cherish it, so stopping the rambling... Here's the story.

Ps. I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

I woke up with a great anxiety, I hadn't thought how to get to the hospital today. Trusting I would always have my bike, I hadn't come up with plan B. I don have much money for a taxi and in bus... no, bad idea, I always end up in a different place from my original destination. I sighted resigned and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

A while later I went down to the street convinced on taking the bus, this time I tought of trying to remember to say where I was heading, so they could leave me near and not, like always, at the opposite side of the city. When I reached the base of the building I saw a flaming red Ferrari and inside there was a young man with hair the same color as the car, and contrasting ice blue eyes. That man was Doctor Tala Ivanov. When our eyes met each other, he lowered the right side window. I approached him a little embarrased.

–Hello Doctor Iva... Tala.– I cleared my throath. –Hi Tala.– I told him more confident.  
–Hi little Ray.– I blushed. Lately this was happening very often. I lowered my eyes to avoid his. His glare was so intense and intimidant.  
–Do you want me to take you?– he asked sweetly.  
–Yes please.– I answered still ashamed. –I'm sorry. You didn't have to come for me.–  
–No problem, little Ray, it's a pleasure.– he said smiling. –Come on, get in.–

We rode all through the hospital in silence. I was thinking on the nickname Tala gave me, "Little Ray", it was a bit awkward, nonetheless, I felt happy he called me that way. When we arrived at the hospital I got out really fast, and I told Tala to go inside first, I would go a while after. He accepted and headed to the Hope General. I stood a while in the parking lot, I was feeling silly, but I didn't want anybody seeing Tala and me together. After some time I went inside. On the front door there was Brooklyn, looking from side to side apparently looking for someone.

–Ray! You finally arrive... How did you get here?... Well, you tell me later. Now you have to go with the chief. He is looking for you, he wants to talk.– I started feeling really nervous. The chief wanted to see me? Did he know about me and Kai? Had Brooklyn told him? I froze.  
–O...ok... th... thank you.– I said struggling.  
–Ok, see you later.– he said smiling. –Calm down, I don't think is anything bad, he didn't seem upset.– he turned around and took the elevator. I stood frozen in the lobby, but little by little I recover conscience and walked to the chief's office.

When I got there I paused at the door. I looked to both sides, the hallway was empty. I opened the door asking for permission to come in.

–Of course mister Kon, come in, take a seat.– he said with happy voice. I came inside quietly and sat on the chair in from of his desk.  
–Mister Kon, I called you because I have an observation to make to you.– The chief was an elderly man. He wore some funny little glasses that looked even tinnier compared to his thick eyebrows and moustache. He was one curious little man, but he had a strong character and everyone in the hospital respected him. He was Doctor Dickenson. A legendary surgeon. I got myself intimidated by this tought.  
–Yes, tell me.– I answered without looking at him.  
–I always see your clothes impeccable, and your hair is very well cared for and tied up in that extremely cleaned white lace. I know that you are really careful with your personal hygiene, nevertheless, not all the patients know it. I do not like telling ou this... but... you have to cut your hair. Due to salubrity issues. I am deeply sorry.– he said in a compehensive tone like he really was sorry to tell me that.  
–Sir, I don't intend on contradicting you, but... long hair is a sign of wisdom and honor in China.– I explained calmly.  
–I know, I am aware of your customs.–  
–Sir, then...–  
–I am sorry Mister Kon, you have to cut your hair.– he said with a strong voice.  
–Why only me? What about the other intern? Of Doctor... Doctor Julia Fernandez? She has also very long hair.–  
–Yes, I have seen her too. I will also ask her to cut her hair a little.–  
–A little? But...–  
–It is more normal for western people to see women with long hair, not men. For men is taken as neglecting personal hygiene. These are the customs of this continent. That is why I ask you to cut your hair. I do not want you causing a bad impression.–  
–Alright Sir.–I answered giving up. I stood up and walked towards the door.  
–Mister Kon...?–  
–Yes, Sir?– I turned around when I reached the door.  
–Do not come back to the hospital until your hair is acceptable.– I noded and walked towards the outside of the hospital.

When I arrived at the front door I saw Kai. I lowered my eyes and accelerated my walk. I heard he was calling my name, but I ignored him and continued walking. I had thought about it last night and had decided to listen to Brooklyn. My relationship with Kai had started to fast, I had to end it for my career. Eventhought, it hurt a lot. I had fallen deeply in love with Kai.

I walked aimlessly, letting my feet guide me. I stopped before a great white building. It was a hospital for mental illness. The "Mercy Hospital". They treated patients with diverse illness, including amnesia. I remembered what I was told at the party: 'Did you know we were supposed to be ten interns? But, we are only nine here. Do you know something?' Yes, I knew we were supposed to be ten interns, and the empty spot at the hospital like the empty spot at my appartment reminded me constantly.

–Ray!– the scream cut my thoughts. I turned left, it was Kai. Had he been following me this whole time?  
–Do I have to scream at you so you hear me? I have been calling you for a while.– he said upset.  
–I was lost in my thoughts.– I apologized.  
–Yeah, I noticed! Why did you ran out of the hospital in such a ruch? What happened?–  
–The chief wants me to cut my hair, but now that I think about it, I have no idea where to go.–  
–I can take you with a friend of mine. He lives here, and he is a barber.–  
–Ok, thank you.– We walked in silence and arrived at the barber shop. Kai went inside first and greeted a young man that was backwards to me.  
–Hi Oliver, this is my friend Ray. Can you cut his hair?– the man turned to look at us. He was a little short, his hair was a greenish color, his skin pale white and had a French accent.  
–Hi Kai! Of course, for you I'll do anything.– he smiled sweetly.  
–Thank you Oliver. Come inside Ray, take a sit.– I took a sit in one of the black leather chairs and turned to Kai.  
–You should go back to the hospital, an intern is not indispensable, but a neurosurgeon is.– I told him seriously.  
–Agreed.– he turned around and I saw he paid Oliver. –Bye Ray, bye Oliver.– he waved and was gone.  
–How do you want your hair?– he asked. I took my hair in the lace.  
–I want you to cut all this. The upper layer leave it like that.–  
–I cut everything?– he asked surprised.  
–Yes, I think it is time to start over, to start a new life. Is time for a change.– I told him firmly.  
–Ok, then. You'll see you'll like it.– he said and began cutting.

After a really long time Oliver was finished. I got out of the barber shop thanking all of his time. From the front my hair looked exactly the same., but from the side or the back, mi hair showed a great loss. What once had looked like a feline's tail now was gone, and it felt like it, I had the feeling I had lost a part of me.

I continued walking and arrived again at the "Mercy Hospital", this time I went inside. I headed to the reception.

–Miss, I wish to see...–  
–I'm sorry, it is not visiting hours.– she interrupted harshly.  
–I know but...–  
–I already told you there are no visits.–  
–It is very important, I have to see someone.–  
–No visits.– she said angrily. Mi patience, already gone, made me give a smack on the desk .  
–I need to see someone! Now!– I screamed loosing it. I saw how the receptionist pushed a button.  
–Fine, I'm leaving.– I said still really angry. The moment I reached the door I saw to guards appearing in the hallway at my right. I ran away from the "Mercy" really fast and headed to the "Hope". When I got there I saw Brooklyn in the doorway.  
–How did it go with the chief?– he asked anxiously.  
–Fine.– I kept walking past Brooklyn.  
–Ray, your hair!– he screamed shocked.  
–Yeah, the chief asked me to cut it.– Brooklyn was speechless. I tried to make him come back to reality. –Brooklyn, today I am in plastic surgery right?– The pediatrician managed to get out of his trance.  
–Yes, with Doctor Bryan Ku...–  
–I don't want to!– I said firmly, though I knew it sounded childish.  
–But...– he tried to explain.  
–I know we are assigned with different doctors so we can decide our specialty, but I am not intrested in Plastics. I rather be in Peds. So I better go with you.–  
–I don't know if you are flattering me or insulting me. Ray, You have to go with Doctor...–  
–I said I don't want to!– I screamed loosing my patience again. –I already decided my specialty Brooklyn, but for my disgrace you won't accept it. I tought about your advice and decided to end what's between me and Kai, it's not worth it. The problem is my specialty is neurosurgery. I'm really intrested in curing amnesia. I don't care about the looks, I want to fix brains, not people with low self-esteem.– I told him angry.

Brooklyn went blank, he didn't know what to say.

–Have you ever worked in Plastics?– a voice at my back asked. It was Doctor Bryan Kutzenov.  
–No.– I answered.  
–Good, then let's go. There is a lot to do and a lot to open. Im my specialty you open up a lot and you see a lot of blood. That is what I like the most of Plastics.– he said sounding a bit cinic. He seemed more like a butcher than a surgeon. He gave me the creeps.  
–I am not interested in plastic surgery, I hate it!– I lost it again.  
–Yeah, yeah. Come on, there are things to do.– he pulled me by the arm, oblivious to my reclaims, and took me to the elevator. Before getting in I cought what Brooklyn yelled at me.  
–Ray, what happened to you? Your are upset. Something happened? Didn't you like Plastics?– I could have answered, but I decided not to.

* * *

By the way, the thing about the Chinese customs, it's my idea. I don't intend on making anyone upset.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

It was amazing to be in Plastics. We sew the arm of a man that had an accident with a saw. His arm was separated almost completely from his body, luckily it was a clean cut and it was easier to put it back. He also had a great luck of not hitting any vital veins of blood supply. We also rebuilt the face of a lady that was on a fire on the kitchen of her house. I can't believe the stuff this people do! She put a frozen turkey in boiling oil, this created a great flame in her gorgeous and VERY safe kitchen made 100% of wood; the shelves, the table, everything burned quickly. Her face was completely messed up. To restore it we had to take skin from her thighs, with some kind of "peeler" that is awesome, and attach them to the few live skin on her face. For so much luck, her eyes were intact. I still don't get the extremely great luck this people have! It was really a unique experience.

Nontheless, Dr. Bryan scared me a bit. Before the surgery, he was laughing hysterically and screamed in some king of chant saying "Blood, blood" when he opened the patients and the red liquid started flowing slowly through the opening. It was really disturbing. In the OR we were only the most indispensable; the anesthesiologist, a nurse, and me. Not many people wanted to be near Dr. Bryan. Nevertheless, he is an excelent surgeon, I can't deny it, regardless how scary he is.

Tonight, we interns have a metting with the chief. I was allowed some free time before going, I said I had some issues to attend. The truth is I'm feeling really in discomfort having to attend to that meeting. I don't get along with the other interns, they consider me weird and some of them are jealous because I do get along with some of the residents, and of course there's the empty place, wich will drive me crazy. Even so, I believe it's time for me to go. I need a lot of self - control for not crying and remain serious and firm.

* * *

I finally met all the interns and their names. There is Doctor Julia Fernandez and her twin brother Raul. There is also a very cute intern that was very nice to me. He's blond, with baby blue eyes and a baby freckled face, his name is Max Tate. The others are: Dr. Kane, Dr. Salima, Dr. Kenny, Dr. Michael and... Doctor Ozuma. He's the one who talked to me on the party, asking me for the thenth intern. In the meeting he tried to ignore me completely, but apparently his cynicism is stronger than his will.

Doctor Dickenson had organized the meeting so we could choose only one residentwith whom we would work for a month. Immediately I thought about Kai, but if I really wanted to end our relationship, it wasn't that good idea choosing him. Then I thought about Tala, but I thought it could be to cruel with Kai to do it. When I realized, everyone had chosen their residents, I was the only one missing. The Fernandez doctors had chosen ortho. Dr. Kane and Dr. Salima chose cardiology, I should have guessed, Salima likes Tala and really wanted the open heart surgery. Dr. Michael chose OBGYN, didn't want to ask. Dr. Ozuma went for neuro. Dr. Kenny chose geriatry, he said it will be the most important area for the future, because there will be more senior citizens and it will become a great bussiness. Max went for Peds, somehow he reminded me of Brooklyn, so it must be a good idea. They all turned to me waiting for an answer.

-Plastics.- I said without thinking. Everyone stared at me surprised.  
-I told you he was weird.- Ozuma said with a sight.  
-Ray, you really want to be with Dr. Bryan?- Max asked me with worried voice. -Remember you will have to spent more than 24 hours with him every three days. You sure about your decision?-  
-Not really, I'm not sure, but Dr. Bryan is an excellent doctor and he needs an intern, so I'll be it.- I said proudly.  
-Well, that's nice Ray!- Salima told me smiling.  
-Thank you, but I also chose that specialty because I really like it.-  
-I thought you were going to choose neuro.- Ozuma told me with a smirk.  
-What? Why? What do you mean?- -I said getting a bit nervous, I thought Ozuma knew about me and Kai.  
-Because you are crazy, you have serious personality issues and... oh yeah, you are crazy! That's why I tought you would choose neuro, to see how you can treat your obvious madness.- he answered coldly.  
-Then you are crazy and that's why you chose that specialty?- Salima tryed to defend me. -Don't mess with Ray, ok? What has he done to you?-she said angrily.

We all turned to see Ozuma waiting for his answer.

-Hmm... funny. Yeah, maybe I'm a bit crazy, but the reason I chose that specialty is for treating loonies like Ray.- he said with an autosuficient smile. -Have you forgotten when I asked him at the party if he knew anything about the tenth intern and ran away declaring himself inocent?-  
-True, that's true.- everyone said and they all stared at me. I got really nervous and had problems breathing. I turned to look at the chief, he was observing me with attention. He took some papers from his desk and turned to look at me again.  
-The tenth intern never presented his resignation. Do you know something mister Kon?- Now everyone stared at me. I lowered my eyes and a tear slipped down my cheek.  
-Yes, I do know. But I rather not speak about it, please.- I felt how my cheeks got wet quickly and I stopped seeing do to the intense flux of tears. Everyone remained silent. When I dried my eyes with a handkerchief Kane lent me, I could see guilt in Ozuma's face. He had lowered his face and avoided eye contact. After a long silence the chief finally spoke.  
-Ok then, tomorrow you have to go early with your residents.- with this he dismissed the meeting and left the room.  
-Now the nice part starts.- Michael said sarcastically.

We all noded in silence. It was true, now we began a very tought stage. We would work 24 hours without rest, and if necessary, 48 hours. In the hospital there was a room with some beds, specifically for interns, where we could rest a while in case we couldn't stand more work.

Apart from all, we would work in excess and with a low payment, since we're still students. But this is all part of the doctor package. In two years we would be in our specialty and everything would be relatively more calmly. When we left the meeting room I bumped into Kai, I tryed to avoid him, but I had to face him. As soon as Kai saw me, he approached me and hugged me tightly, I remain still hoping he felt my reject. Seemingly, it was that way, because he let go and step back to look at me.

-Ray, what's wrong?- he asked surprised.  
-Kai, it hurts me to tell you this but, this between us has to stop. It's not right. You are a great surgeon, and me, I'm a simple intern, you are my superior, my teacher, my boss, it is not right.- I told him avoiding his look.  
-Ray, come on. You have a lot of pressure at the moment, that's all.- he approached me slowly, and took my face on his hands and tryed to kiss me. I turned my face away and his lips only brushed my cheek. He took a step back again to observe me.  
-Then, you're serious?- He looked at me really surprised. I noded.  
-Yes, I will be really busy and... it is just not right... for the moment.- My last words made his eyes shine with hope.  
-Ok, then.- he turned around and pretend to leave, but all of the sudden he turned around again and kissed me passionately. I couldn't resist and responded to the kiss, melting in his strong arms.  
-I love you Ray.- he told me with his lips still against mine.  
-Don't make it more difficult for me Kai, please.- I doubted a little, but continued anyway. -I love you too.- We kissed again.

When we parted, we looked at each other. Kai hugged me tenderly, kissed my forehead, caressed my cheeks and walked away. My knees were shaking and I felt they wouldn't keep me up for long. When I felt I was falling I saw two arms grabing me from the waist, and instead of hitting the cold floor I crashed against a warm and strong chest. I had no idea of who had avoided my fall. I got a little nervous. I looked over my left shoulder. It was Brooklyn!

-Hey, thanks for stopping my fall.- I said smiling.  
-You're welcome Ray. I'm so proud of you. I never tought you would actually leave Kai, are you ok?-  
-Yes, don't worry, I'm fine.- I felt uncomfortable that Brooklyn was still hugging me. -Amm... Brooklyn? Could you let go?-  
-Oh, yes. Of course. I'm sorry.- He smiled shyly. -And... did you choose your resident?- he said trying to break the tension.  
-Yes, I chose Bryan.- I said simply.  
-What! Wow... ok. I thought you were going to choose neuro...- He turned to look at me and when he saw the saddness on my face he remain silent. We stood like that for a while. Until Brooklyn spoke again. -Who wanted to be with me? Someone wanted to be with me?-  
-Yes, but I'm not telling you. You will have to discover it tomorrow.-  
-Ow... you are mean!-  
-Brooklyn? Since you are here... and there's nobody elese... Could you give me a ride home?-  
-Oh, it was that...Yes, of course. No problem.- He smiled sweetly at me and we headed to the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I finished translating this "Season". It so... sad. Enjoy. And wait for Season 2 coming soon.

* * *

The next day I woke up really early to take the bus and get in time to the hospital. When I got to the street I was really surprised to see a brand new red bike with a big silver bow. Besides this there was Tyson Granger. When he saw me, he greeted me happily.

-Mister Ray. Long time no see. How are you?- he told me with a great smile.

-Hi Tyson, what brings you here?- I said a little ashamed how all the neighbors and passing people stared at us.

-Mister Kai asked me to bring you this bike, and this letter.-

I took the letter and read it carefully, my hands were shaking.

_"Ray, I understand that you want us to end our relationship, but please accept this gift. You need transportation. As I suppose you won't accept the bike, I want you to know that you make me a favor in keeping it. I bought this bike, but I never use it, it's really just a nuisance. I know you need it. Kai."_

I looked at Tyson, he just shrugged without saying a single word.

-But... I can't...-

-Kai told me not to come back with it, so you can either accept it or leave it here in the street, but I think it would be really useful.- Tyson said handing me over the keys of MY bike.

-Thank you.- It was all I could say.

He winked and eye, got on the black Masseratti and left. I looked at the bike, I put on the helmet, got on it and turned the key. Before the curious and expectant looks of the neighbors, I accelerated the bike and headed to the hospital.

When I got there, I looked for Dr. Bryan, I wanted to thank Kai for the gift but I didn't want to see him, so I decided to go and look for my resident trying to convince myself it was for the best. After looking around for a while, I went to the board where all the surgeries of the day were scheduled. There I realized Dr. Bryan was in surgery... but Kai, on the other side, had no surgeries for all the day... But what? In what was I thinking? I had to forget about Kai. I turned to my left and down the hallway was Kai walking. Speaking of the devil... I tryed to look oblivious to his presence, eventhought my knees were shaking hopelessly.

-Hello, Doctor Kon, good morning.- he greeted me coldly. My heart couldn't stant it. I felt a sting of pain.

-Hello, Doctor Hiwatari, good morning.-

Kai walked past me without looking at me or saying a word. Responding clumsily to my impulses, I ran after him. I saw him go into the on-call room. Without thinking I followed him. Since I was running I stopped at the middle of the room, it was empty. Behind me I heard the door being locked. I turned around fast. Kai was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

-I had the feeling you were going to follow me. - he said with a grin appearing in his lips.

He oppened his eyes, staring at me. Seeing him made my heart start beating so fast I tought I'll be having a tachycardia. Slowly Kai began walking towards me, like a predator. With every step he unbuttoned a button from his lab coat and then he continued with his shirt. I felt a big rush of heat running through my whole body and my cheeks were burning. Trying desperately to change the atmosphere I thank him for the present and he answered me with a "Now I want something in exchange". Kai's cellphone started ringing took it from his pocket, saw the number, and put it away without answering. I looked at him with curiousity.

-It's nothing important, don't worry.-

With great strenght he pushed me to one of the beds and started to kiss me passionately. I tried to stop him, but surrender to my impulses. Kai knew he had me under his power. With great skill he unbuttoned my lab coat and my shirt in no time. He parted from me for a moment and stared at me.

-Ray, there's something that I've been wanting to do for some time now.- I blushed thinking of what he ment. -But I won't continue if you don't want me to.- I was paralized. I loved Kai and wanted to show him my love, but at the same time I knew I had to end with this romance. Wich I tought I had already ended.

-Ray, silence is assent, if you don't speak I will continue.- he kissed me more passionately and then attacked my neck. I supposed that would leave marks. He kept going down until...

It was a magic moment, Kai and I loved each other that morning. Giving us completely to the other. Something that both of us had been longing for. It was almost perfect, but... Why does it have to be a but? Kai and I were hugging each other without letting go, when his cellphone started ringing again. Kai got up and checked the number, again, he put it away without answering. I got up and when I saw the time, I dressed as fast as I could, it was really late. Since I had spent too much time with Kai, I didn't make it to Dr. Bryan in time to tell him I was his intern.

Ozuma had had time to talk with Kai and immediately he had been sent to make analysis to the patients. On the other side, Bryan had no idea that an intern had chosen him. When I finally was able to find him, some hours later, and told him I had chosen him as my resident, he thought I was joking.

-Hold on, you really chose me? Me?- he burst out in laughter and was pointing me with his index finger, not even trying to hide the clear mock towards me.

-Yes, that's right, I chose Plastics.- I said firmly.

-And you said you didn't like it.- he laughed again. -And I know you are scared of me, and yet... You pick me?- his unbearble laughter sounded in all the hall, making some patients freak out. When he was able to calm down, he examined me closely.

-You should have reach me early to tell me, but I see you were kindda... busy.- he said pointing at my neck. By instint I raised the collar of the shirt and labcoat.

-Look Kon, I have no interest in your private life, but I won't allow that that...- he point to my neck again. -Interferes with MY work. Now, since you have a lot of free time to "play", you will acomplish all my demands and you will not go into surgery. So... now I want a mocha latte, with few sugar.- I was paralized, from surgeon I was reduced to coffee boy. -What are you wainting for Kon? Move!-

That was the first day of my week of torments, and the worst was just about to come. During the next days Bryan (Yes, Bryan, it annoyed him to be called Doctor Bryan all the time) tortured me with demands like going for coffee to a cafeteria two blocks away from the hospital, taking it to him, and then going to the laundry other five blocks away to leave his blood stained lab coats and picking up the clean ones, so then I could go and make some anal and urine analysis. And after that, I had to run all over the hospital taking samples and getting lab results. Now I could feel what being an intern was like, the lowest level of the food chain.

After a very tyring work day, I was able to recover with the moments I had with Kai, whether it was in the hospital or in my appartment. Even when this special moments were constantly interrupted by the calls to Kai's phone, whom refused to pick up. That made question the trust that Kai had on me, nontheless, the wort of that awfull week was the last day of it. Ozuma had been looking for Kai, and when he finally found him, he found me too. Locked in Kai's strong arms and our lips united in a passionate kiss. Of course Ozuma, couldn't keep his mouth shut, and told Brooklyn!

Bryan had decided to soften my punishment and he would be allowing me to get in a surgery to watch, but Brooklyn's rage had unlocked by Ozuma's news. I was away from surgeries for another week. During that time I decided to be really prudent and keep away from Kai, trying to convince Broklyn that everything was over and what Ozuma had seen was a meaningless kiss, that didn't mean anything. Luckily Kai thought the same way when he heard of the situation. After some more days, Brooklyn trusted me again, but I was feeling really guilty lying to him.

When the second week was coming to end, I received a heartbreaking news. My world collapsed entirely.

I was in the reception of the hospital, talking to Kai, planning a weekend just for us. We prepared to leave the hospital, Kai placed my big coat on me and fixed the neck. He turned around and saw a blond man watching us from the entrance. The moment he saw him, Kai became very tense. The man, who was taller than Kai and had blue eyes, walked towards us. Kai turned to look at me with guilty eyes.

-Ray, I'm so sorry.-

The blond reached us and stared at Kai, he stared back.

-Miguel. What are you doing here?- Kai asked coldly.

-You would know if you had answered any of my calls.- he answered simply. Then he turned to me. -Hi, I'm Miguel Hiwatari.- he said shaking my hand.

-Hiwatari?- I asked confused.

-And you must be the one who's been screwing my husband.- he added while pointing me and then Kai.

I couldn't say anything else. I felt how my heart broke into tiny pieces. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away. All I could do was turn to look at Kai... he was looking firmly at his... husband... and viceversa.

* * *

Thank you for following this story. Keep up with Ray's Anatomy 2!


End file.
